There are numerous conventional optical imaging systems that have dual field-of-view (FOV) capability, typically, the ability to switch between a narrow FOV and a wider FOV. Such systems conventionally use a device that is “flipped” or rotated into and out of the optical path to change between the narrow FOV and the wider FOV. Certain of these systems are also dual-band (i.e., image in two spectral bands). However, these systems have lesser FOV in one of the spectral bands or paths. Furthermore, conventional systems designed to perform fast imaging over very wide fields of regard tend to include multiple optical sub-systems, each imaging over a portion of the field of regard, and are therefore comprised of multiple imaging sensors (e.g. focal plane arrays), along with multiple cooling systems (for infrared operation) and respective electronics. As a result, such systems tend to be bulky, costly, and prone to failure due to the need for multiple relatively unreliable components.